Primeiros passos
by Hiina-Chan
Summary: Minha primeira lembrança é da neve e do frio. A segunda é de meu irmão. Na terceira já estou dentro do lugar que me adotou, no qual cresci, e que hoje sei não ser meu lar. Mas mostrarei às pessoas que não me querem aqui qual é meu verdadeiro valor. ONE-SHOT d'As Cavernas


**Disclaymer:**** Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Aqui está mais uma one-shot! Dessa vez é a da Yui-chan! A personagem foi feita pela Lininha-chan, então créditos à ela também! o/

* * *

**Wakeshima Yui**

Minha última lembrança antes daquele momento era estar deitada na neve. Meu corpo todo doia, mas eu não sabia por que. Ai apareceu um garoto, ele era alto e moreno, com os olhos verdes. O garoto me pegou no colo e me levou de lá. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas na verdade isso nem me importava. Eu estava muito triste e não sabia por que. Então apaguei.

A próxima vez em que eu acordei, estava deitada em uma cama de hospital. Eu estava com os olhos fechados, mas sabia que era um hospital por causa do cheiro de remédios e de gente doente. Lembro também que não gostava de hospitais. Também não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez que eu estivera conciente. Meu corpo ainda doia, mas havia melhorado muito. Arrisquei-me a abrir os olhos, mas logo depois me arrependi de fazer isso. Aquele mesmo garoto ainda me olhava. Eu não sabia seu nome, nem nada dele, mas sentia que lhe devia explicações, afinal ele salvara minha vida. Ele perguntou:

- Olá. Você se sente melhor?

-...

Eu não respondi nada, não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Ele me fitou preocupado.

- Não quer falar? Eu entendo. Acho melhor você descansar. Se precisar de algo, meu nome é Dohko.

Dohko... Então esse era o nome dele. Eu queria agradecê-lo por ter me ajudado, perguntar onde eu estava, quem ele era, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia falar. O garoto se afastou e voltei a adormecer.

Quando acordei de novo, ele não estava lá. Olhei para os lados, não havia mais ninguém à vista. Estava tudo escuro, então acho que devia ser de noite. Notei que meu corpo não doía mais, e esse era o lado bom. O ruim era que ele estava todo dormente, não conseguia mexer nem os dedos das mãos. Fiquei lá parada, olhando para o teto e com muitos pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça. Não sei quanto tempo permaneci ali, nem me lembro quando foi que voltei a adormecer. O fato é que quando percebi, estava acordando de novo.

Ainda de olhos fechados pude escutar vozes vindas de perto de mim. Pareciam ser duas pessoas, mas não reconheci nenhuma das duas. Então Dohko não estava lá. Abri os olhos devagar, para me acostumar com a claridade. A primeira visão que tive foi de um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, devia ter por volta de uns dez anos. Ele estava curvado na minha direção e suas mãos em cima da minha barriga pareciam emanar uma luz amarela que me dava uma reconfortante sensação de calor.

Mas assim que o garoto reparou que eu olhava para ele, a sensação parou. Ele se afastou de onde eu estava deitada e foi até onde duas outras pessoas conversavam, um velho e uma menina. Eu não as tinha visto ainda, mas as vozes que eu ouvira antes vinham deles.

- Mestre, Luna, ela acordou.

A menina, que parecia ser mais velha que o garoto, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claros, olhou para mim e se aproximou.

- Olá, que bom que acordou. Está se sentindo bem?

Pensei na pergunta dela, eu não sentia mais dor alguma, se era o que a garota queria saber. Mas também não me sentia _bem. _Ela continuou me olhando e sorriu docemente, acho que deve ter visto a confusão em meus olhos.

- Está tudo bem, nós estamos cuidando de você. Me diga, sente alguma dor?

Balancei a cabeça negando.

- Certo, você está se recuperando muito bem. Quer alguma coisa?

Pensei um pouco sobre isso, não tinha vontade de nada. Já estava prestes à negar quando uma ideia me ocorreu e, de algum modo, conseguir dizer, ainda que em um fio de voz:

- Dohko.

- Dohko?...- Ela ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse tentando lembrar se o conhecia. Então pareceu se lembrar.- Ah, você está falando do aprendiz de conselheiro?

Não entendi a pergunta que a garota me fez, aprendiz de conselheiro? O que seria aquilo, afinal? Mas a menina continuou.

- E você quer que eu traga o Dohko aqui?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Certo, vou buscá-lo.- Ela se levantou e já ia embora quando pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa.- A próposito, meu nome é Luna.

E se afastou. Vi quando foi até onde estava aquele velho, falou alguma coisa com ele, não consegui ouvir o que eles conversaram, mas Luna, logo depois, acenou com a cabeça e saiu. O quarto ficou em silêncio. Isso me deixou extremamente angustiada. Não sei por que, mas tive uma necessidade enorme de preenchê-lo, o problema foi que não consegui achar minha voz de novo. Estava muito confusa, mas eram tantas perguntas que não sabia por onde começar. Já estava a ponto de chorar quando o garoto loiro voltou a se aproximar, dessa vez junto com o velho.

- Vejo que já está quase recuperada criança.- O velho disse e sua voz parecia não ter sentimento algum. Olhei para ele, minha visão meio embaçada por causa das lágrimas.- Claro, sua voz parece ainda não ter voltado completamente, mas isso é normal para alguém que teve um grande choque como você. Agora diga: Como se chama?

Abrir a boca para responder, mas parei. Qual era mesmo o meu nome? Aquela pergunta ficou ecoando por minha cabeça sem resposta.

- Não se lembra? Hum, parece que você está com amnésia, isso também é muito comum. Mas não se preocupe, talvez você se lembre de tudo aos poucos. Agora, Shaka.

O velho se dirijiu ao loiro.

- Você poderia ficar cuidando dela? Eu tenho que voltar em casa. Peça para Luna ir para lá assim que ela voltar.

- Sim, mestre.

O velho acenou e saiu do quarto também. O silêncio voltou, mas dessa vez não me incomodou tanto, acho que minha cabeça ainda processava tudo que o velho havia falado. Mas então, o menino, Shaka falou:

- Não leve o mestre a mau, ele se preocupa muito com seu estado, só que tem outras obrigações também e...

Antes que ele terminasse de falar, a porta se abriu e por ela entraram Dohko e Luna. Fiquei contente ao vê-lo novamente.

- Dohko...

- Olá, vejo que já está falando! Que bom!- Ele sorriu.

Nós conversamos, ou melhor, ele ficou falando e eu ocasionalmente respondia, ainda por um bom tempo até que eu não aguentava mais ficar acordada. Nessa hora, ele me mandou descansar e foi embora, prometendo voltar para me visitar no dia seguinte. Logo depois adormeci.

E assim se passou uma semana. Todo dia Dohko me visitava e conversávamos, o velho, que soube se tratar do xamã da vila, Luna e Shaka também vinham, mas logo aprendi que não gostava muito da companhia deles. O xamã era muito frio e não parecia se importar realmente comigo. Luna, até que era legal às vezes, mas tinha um jeito muito sério e ficava me pressionando para que me lembrasse do meu passado. Mesmo fazendo isso por bem, as perguntas me deixavam angustiada. Já Shaka era quieto demais e parecia não perceber que o silêncio me incomodava. Mas não vou ficar falando nisso.

Depois de mais alguns dias eu já havia me recuperado totalmente, então recebi alta do hospital. Isso teria sido um problema, levando em conta que não tinha para onde ir, mas Dohko e a família concordaram prontamente em me acolher. Foi muito bom o tempo que eu passei lá, todos eram legais comigo. O Dohko me deu o nome de Yui Wakeshima e todos passaram e me chamar assim. Me ensinaram muito sobre o lugar em que eu passaria, provavelmente, o resto da minha vida. E sobre tudo, já que eu não consegui me lembrar de nada. Eles me levavam na escola todos os dias, lá conheci algumas pessoas legais, mas não falava muito com ninguém, só com o Dohko. Um dia eu estava voltando da escola, correndo, quando encontrei o Dohko em casa, estudando.

- Oi, maninho!- Pulei em cima dele.

- Oi, Yui! Está animada hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Foi sim! Lá na escola a Saori fez aniversário hoje. Eu não sei o que é aniversário, Dohko, mas deve ser bom, porque tem bolo e muita comida gostosa. E nós usamos uns chapéis em forma de triângulo.

Eu fiz o formato dos chapéis com as mãos. Dohko sorriu antes de me responder.

- Aniversário é uma festa que você tem para comemorar o dia que você nasceu, Yui. Para comemorar a pessoa que você é.

- Eu também tenho um aniversário?

- Tem sim. Você não sabe quando é, não é mesmo?- Balancei a cabeça, negando- E nem quantos anos tem?

- Não, maninho.

- Então deixe-me ver.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, de cima a baixo. Fiquei vermelheinha, pelo menos eu acho que fiquei, porque minha pele estava quente e eu tava com vergonha.

- O que acha de fazer aniversário junto comigo, Yui?

- Sério? Com você? Eu posso?- Eu sorri.

- Claro que sim. Acho que você tem uns sete anos. Então daqui a um mês e meio, no meu aniversário, vamos comemorar também seus oito anos Yui.

- Muito obrigada!

Pulei em cima dele. Acho que essa foi uma das vezes em que me senti mais feliz na minha vida, mas aceita. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, logo os boatos começaram. No dia da festa de aniversário, Dohko faltou à escola para ir comemorar comigo, com a minha turma. No início foi normal, comemos bolo, brincamos, tudo que fizemos no aniversário da Saori, mas quando Dohko disse que nós iamos embora e saiu para arrumar as coisas, um menino chamado Hyoga veio me dar os parabéns. Ele parecia simpático, então eu agradeci e ele foi embora com o irmão mais velho e o pai. Mas antes de irem o pai deles, que eu sabia ser importante por algum motivo que não conseguia me lembrar, me disse, bem baixinho:

- Aqui não é o seu lugar.

Ele me olhou com frieza e foi embora. Naquela hora eu não entendi direito o que aquilo significava, mas me senti muito triste e quase chorei. Mas então o Dohko chegou e eu tentei parecer feliz. Nós fomos para casa e ele me deu de presente um cordão muito lindo, feito com um cristal muito puro que parecia quase gelo, só não derretia, e que tinha um pingente em forma de um floco de neve. Eu perguntei para meu irmão onde ele tinha conseguido, mas ele disse que era herança de família e que, agora que eu era da família, ele era meu. Aquela frase foi o melhor presente que já recebi em toda minha vida. No fim do dia fui dormir, normal, já tinha até esquecido do homem de olhos frios, mas no dia seguinte tudo mudou.

De manhã acordei e Dohko me levou para a escola, porém naquele dia todos me olhavam do mesmo jeito que aquele homem, alguns até pareciam ter raiva de mim. Não entendia o porquê daquilo, então perguntei à Dohko.

- Maninho, por que todo mundo tá me olhando feio?

- Não sei, Yui.- Ele parecia preocupado e confuso.- Vem, vamos logo para a escola.

Mas no caminho, antes de chegarmos na escola, um homem apareceu na frente do meu irmão. Ele olhava para Dohko com raiva e para mim com desprezo. Então perguntou:

- Ei, Dohko, por que você cuida dessa pivetinha de fora, hein? Ela é uma intrusa aqui! Pelo que eu ouvi apareceu doente lá na neve e você a trouxe para dentro, e se ela tiver alguma doença, hein? Quer matar todo mundo é?

Dohko cerrou os dentes. Desde que conheci meu irmão ele nunca foi agressivo nem machucou ninguém, mas acho que ele estava se segurando para não bater naquele garoto.

- Ela não é intrusa, Trevor. E não está doente, o mestre xamã, o Shaka e a Luna já cuidaram dela e ela já está muito bem de saúde. Agora cale essa boca, saia da minha frente e nunca mais se atreva a falar isso da Yui.

- Nossa, então você até deu um nome pro seu bichinho, é?- Ele perguntou debochado, mas mudou para um olhar de uma raiva quase insana ao me ver- Ela não é daqui! O que é das Cavernas fica nas Cavernas, o que é de fora fica fora! Todos acham que ela tem que sair, você não pod...

O garoto não terminou, o Dohko deu um soco na cara dele que o fez voar longe. Então partiu para cima dele. O tal de Trevor até tentou se defender, mas o Dohko era rápido e estava com muita raiva pelo que vi. Eu até tentei falar para ele parar, que não era certo e aquele não era ele, mas tudo que o garoto falou me magoou muito. Lembrei então daquele dia de neve, eu estava caída e o Dohko me tirou de lá, eu realmente não pertencia àquele lugar. Lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos enquanto eu via o Dohko espancar o garoto. Agora eu entendia os olhares que recebi, tudo fazia sentido. Vi quando um menino de cabelos verdes, Shion se me lembrava direito, se aproximou e separou os dois, enquanto mais adultos chegavam para ver a confusão e dar um jeito nela, mas eu via tudo em segundo plano, a mesma frase passando pela minha cabeça:

_Aqui não é o seu lugar_

_Aqui não é o seu lugar_

_Aqui não é o seu lugar_

Saí correndo dali, chorando, precisava ficar sozinha. Ouvi o Dohko me chamando, desesperado, mas não voltei nem respondi. Só corri. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei correndo, mas sei que quando parei já tinha chorado tanto que minha cabeça doia. Não sabia onde estava e nem queria saber, afinal nenhum lugar ali era meu lar. Me encostei em um muro e voltei a chorar, mais alto.

- Por que está chorando?

Levantei a cabeça. Um menino da minha idade, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis me olhava, segurando uma espada. Voltei a olhar para baixo.

- Não é da sua conta. Não é da conta de ninguém desse lugar, eu não sou daqui.

O menino suspirou e sentou do meu lado.

- Eu já te vi antes, é da família do Dohko, não é?

- Não.

- É, sim. Acho que sei porque está assim. Andam circulando uns boatos que você devia voltar para onde veio. Não ligue, são só boatos.

Me irritei e gritei com ele.

- É fácil para você falar tão calmo, não é de você que as pessoas ficam falando! Eu não sou daqui, já deixaram isso bem claro! Eu vou embora, ai não vou causar problemas para mais ninguém!- Achei que minhas lágrimas já tinham secado, mas naquele momento voltei a chorar.

O menino estreitou os olhos e respondeu, ainda calmo.

- Acredite em mim, eu sei como é isso. Mas acha mesmo que ir embora daqui vai resolver todos os seus problemas? Se você for embora, o Dohko vai atrás de você e aí só vai causar mais problemas para todos.

Eu ainda estava com raiva, mas vi que ele tinha razão. Mordi meus lábios, tentando parar de chorar e perguntei:

- O que eu faço, então?

- Você tem que provar você mesma seu valor. Olhe para mim, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho.

Olhei para ele de cima até embaixo, ele não podia ser mais velho que eu, tinha a minha idade no máximo.

- Uns sete...

- Errado, eu tenho doze.

Olhei para ele surpresa.

- Sério? Não parece, você é tão baixinho...

Ele pareceu se irritar um pouco com o comentário, mas continuou.

- Eu sei, as pessoas sempre me julgam pela minha altura e acham que não sou capaz de nada. Por isso eu treino aqui, escondido.

Ele mostrou o lugar onde estávamos. Só então reparei que o prédio em que estávamos encostados era um armazén que parecia ter sido abandonado há muito tempo. Em volta de nós havia caixas e mais caixas de madeira vazias e um túnel que levava para as outras Cavernas e de onde eu viera. Só.

- Você treina? Com essa espada?

- Sim. Na verdade é uma kataná, não uma espada, mas eu uso ela, sim. Observe.

O menino loiro caminhou até uma das caixas e cortou-a com movimentos tão rápidos que eu quase não vi.

- Uau! Você aprendeu isso sozinho?

- Sim, estou sempre observando os outros guerreiros e aprendo a lutar sozinho. Para um dia poder provar meu valor para todos. É bem melhor do que simplesmente fugir, não acha?

Eu sorri.

- Você me ensinaria a lutar?

Ele pareceu se surpreender com a minha pergunta.

- Ãhn, claro. Não é tão incomum meninas órfãs treinarem. Apesar de você ter a família Wakeshima, mas acho que eles não vão impedí-la de se tornar uma guerreira.

A partir daquele dia tudo mudou na minha vida. Quando voltei para casa encontrei Dohko me esperando, preocupado e com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Quando me viu ele fez uma expressão de alívio e me abraçou, dizendo que eu não deveria me preocupar com o que um idiota como Trevor falasse. Eu respodi:

- Eu sei, Dohko.

Minha voz pareceu fria até para mim mesma. Não foi de propósito, mas a partir dali seria essa Yui Wakeshima, fria, distante e arrogante que todos conheceriam, com exceção de Dohko. Ele era a única pessoa com quem eu conseguia mostrar meu verdadeiro eu. Ele também vivia dizendo que não entendia essa minha mudança só por causa de um boato, mas eu também não entendia por que aquilo aconteceu, então nunca pude responder para ele. Eu passei a treinar com aquele menino, que me disse se chamar Aoshi. Ele me ensinou como usar uma kataná e eu treinava todos os dias para conseguir me tornar uma guerreira e provar, para mim mesma, o meu valor.

**FIM**

* * *

Então. Aqui está a terceira one-shot! Dessa vez, foi a Yui-chan e como ela "se tornou" o que é hoje!

Esse final me deixou bastante chateada, mas era o que tinha que acontecer. Torcemos agora para que a Yui-chan fique melhor agora com a ajuda do Hyoga.

Ah, só para avisar. A "produção" do próximo cap está sendo um pouco mais complicada do que eu achei que seria (sempre é -.-), então ele pode demorar um pouco para ser postado. Desculpem.


End file.
